The Bubble (LL)
"The Bubble" is the sixth episode of Legoland Season 2. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. It is part 1 of a 2 part episode. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis Legoland is forced into a war with a strange being known as The Inquisitor, where the victor wins a bubble universe which can only be accessed by a single portal. Plot A productive day at Legoland... Onboard a strange ship an alien was listening to music whilst playing a board game. Another alien comes into the room. This alien says Mr. Inquisitor, we have a visual uplink with Celios. The Inquisitor says ok Snibier i'm on my way. Both aliens walk onto the bridge of the ship, on the screen is Celios. The Inquisitor says it looks like our little friend Dr. Inferno is gone and now some other annoying Humans have made a home here. Snibier says the installation is called Legoland and it is a research facility. The Inquisitor asks if the chemical is still present. Snibier says that they are detecting a substantial amount of X-530 at the planet's core. The Inquisitor says good and that they will commence with a new plan, Legolands people will be, removed and then we can walk straight in and claim our price. The intro sequence and titles then appear. James, Dave, John, all of The Science Team and many members of Legoland are at Sector A Main Space Port in front of a new ship. Walter says it is 3 months in the making and Slick says that all of The Science Team have gone to extreme lengths to make this ship work. James says that they really have pushed science to its limits with this ship. Dr. Keller says we present to you, the Bullet Ship 2. Dave says that everybody has worked hard on this and it is finally complete. Simins explains that it is just like the original Bullet Ship, designed for speed except his one is bigger so it can hold more passengers and it is even faster. James says that they have designed and built the Galactic Federations first ever Trans Warp Coil. Walter says that it is only a type 3 coil but it is still the fastest form of propulsion ever built by the Galactic Federation reaching an equivalent of warp 100. James says they will be testing the ship in a few minutes. James and John go aboard along with Simins and Walter. The ship prepares for launch. John says the preflight checks are complete ad they are ready to leave the space port. Dave at the main command room gives them permission and the small ship takes off and goes into orbit. Walter says hes bringing the coil online, John says he is ready to make the jump. James tells them to engage, Simins says for them all to hold on tightly. The ship enters a Trans Warp Conduit. James says the coil is at 100% and structural integrity is also at 100%. Walter shouts that they have made it. John makes a communication with Legoland and tells them they have made the jump successfully and will now exit the conduit. The ship exits the conduit and returns to normal space. Simins says they have traveled light years and they were only in the conduit for less than a minute! John then says hes detecting something in space, James enquires. Simins says its some kind of spatial distortion or rupture. Walter tells them to get closer for better results. James asks John to engager full power to the Diametric Drive. Simins then announces that it is a portal through space. Dave asks over the Communicator what they have found. Simins says they have found some kind of portal through space, they are detecting Tachyons and neutrinos. Walter says he will send telemetry over to Legoland now. James asks if it is possible to transverse it, John says possibly but we don't want to risk damaging the Trans Warp Coil. James agrees and says that they will just stay and take readings for now. Suddenly John says he is detecting a ship, its quite large. The ship stands between the Bullet Ship 2 and the portal. It sends a Communication Request to the Bullet Ship 2, James answers. An alien introduces himself as The Inquisitor of the NRA Invalid science ship. He explains that this is his portal and that they are not allowed to enter it. James explains that they are not planning to, they just wish to analyze it. The Inquisitor says very well. He then says that he is James and that the ship is from Legoland. James says that is correct, how do you know us. The Inquisitor says he has been watching Legoland closely and has a deal for them. John asks what that deal is, The Inquisitor says lets get to Celios first. Bullet Ship 2 enters a Trans Warp Conduit , the NRA Invalid jumps to Hyper Warp, they both head for Celios. Bullet Ship 2 lands at Sector A Main Space Port on one of the runways, the NRA Invalid stays in low orbit and send a Communication Request to the main command room. The Inquisitor tells the people in the room that through that portal is another universe, his universe called Herotron. Herotron is only a bubble universe though, is is quite small and has nothing in it. The Inquisitor explains that this is a major advantage as it offers complete protection from anything in the entire universe, there is only one entrance and one exit, the portal which the owner can open and close when he choses. James says he is lucky to own such a realm. The Inquisitor says he does not want it, he has no use for it as he is never attacked and needs somewhere to hide. Dave asks if he is offering it to Legoland. The Inquisitor says sort of, he will give them Herotron and the device to open and close the portal if Legoland manages to defeat his army. Mitch who is also in the room asks what sort of army. The Inquisitor says he has an army of 100 Skalcilines on the planet Zeous next to the portal. They have no guns, just their bare strength. James says thankyou but they do not want to fight, they are a research facility of peace, not war. The Inquisitor says to James that he will have to destroy Legoland then. John says that he said he had a deal, this is a automaton. The Inquisitor tells them that Legoland has 1 week to prepare, after that they will fight on Zeous, if they do not arrive at the planet by them his army will be sent to Celios and attack Legoland their. The communication ends. James just says, you heard the man, one week, we must build an army. Dave wonders what we are doing and why. James says we have been given a choice, fight or die, they only thing we can do to survive is to go along with this freaks agenda and fight his war. Mitch asks how they should proceed. James says that he want all of Legolands operations to stop and weapons training to start. He also want all engineers and scientists when not training to make weapons, conventional and laser weapons. Finally he wants all of the vehicles, ground, space and air to be fitted with weapons, the HECU will lead the attack. Daryl Sutton says he will work with Mitch to coordinate the efforts. James then wants Dave to get the science team to make advanced weapons and defence systems. They then all go about there jobs to turn Legolands staff into an army. A few days later Legoland has been turned into an army training facility. All of the labs have not been in use since, every engineer is making weapons and out the front all of the scientists are being trained to fight with weapons and hand to hand. James approaches Daryl Sutton out the front of Legoland to get a progress report. He tells him that we have mass produced laser pistols, laser rifles, laser grenades as well as regular weapons such as Glock 17s, Desert Eagles, M4 Carbine, 12 Gauge Shotguns and 357 Magnums. James says that is very good ask about the troop formation. Daryl Sutton explains that the HECU will lead the attack followed by The Security Team, all of the regular soldiers that have been trained will then be last. James says that is very good and for him to keep up the good work. James gets on the Legoland Transit System and heads for Sector E Test Labs and Control Facility. There he speaks to Dr. Rosenburg, Harold, Walter and Simins. He tells them that he thinks that the Legoland army will not be enough to defeat The Inquisitor and that they will need back up. He tells the four of them to take the Bullet Ship 2 and go to Jepra, the Cligate homeworld. He then tells them to ask for their help in the battle. The four of them understand and say they will leave soon. James then goes over to Mitch who is preparing equipment for the fight and says he has a special mission for him. James explains that he thinks there is more going on here and want to find out what The Inquisitor is planning, he wants Mitch to take the Bullet Ship along with John, Luther and Slick and try to get aboard the NRA Invalid. Mitch understands and says he will prepare the ship. The week was up and the battle was ready to commence. All of Legolands workers got aboard all of their ships and flew to Zeous. James, Dave and Bob would coordinate the attack from the M2 in orbit of Zeous. Down on the planet both armies were preparing to fight. The HECU, The Security Team and all of Legolands workers now trained to be soldiers were ready to fight. Meanwhile, Dr. Rosenburg, Harold, Walter and Simins took the Bullet Ship 2 to Jepra and Mitch, John, Luther and Slick took the Bullet Ship to secretly get aboard the NRA Invalid. Daryl Sutton was leading the attack on the ground. James on the M2 received a Communication Request from the NRA Invalid, he answered. The Inquisitor said it was a wise decision to come here else Legoland would have been destroyed. James asks if some of his professors from Legoland can survey and take readings of inside the Herotron while the battle goes on. The Inquisitor grants there request, the Transport Shuttle carrying Dr. Keller and many other scientists left the fleet of ship and entered the portal to Herotron. The Inquisitor said that it is now time for the battle to commence! He then said best of luck before shouting attack!. The Battle Of Herotron on Zeous began. The mini war began, 100 of The Inquisitors Skalcilines vs a load of the HECU, a load of The Security Team and 300 of Legolands employees. James says the first attack has began, Dave says that our soldiers have taken refuge in a trench to aid in defence and Bob says that a mini casualty station has been set up to treat the wounded. Down on the surface, Daryl Sutton is leading the attack. He shouts things out such as commands for where the vehicles should attack and which monster should be killed first. The fighting continues for hours. Inside the bubble universe the small survey team explore Herotron. Dr. Keller says he has never seen anything like it. One scientists tells him that there is no floor to the universe, nowhere to land. Dr. Keller says they must build a platform and on it we shall make a small base to examine this place further. One scientists says that the atmosphere in there is breathe able. The group on the Transport Shuttle get out and start to set up a platform spanning the whole bottom of Herotron. The Bullet Ship arrives at the NRA Invalid, John says that it looks like they have not detected them yet. Mitch says that they must get onboard. Slick says he sees a hatch that they may be able to enter through. The ship lands on top of the big ship and they all enter it. Luther says that the ship is some kind of science vessel, not a war ship. Mitch says that does not make sense, why would he want to fight a war with a science ship, Slick says that this ship isn't actually fighting though. John says that it still is a bit strange. They continue on and enter a lab of some kind. Luther explains that it is some kind of bio lab, The Inquisitor must be a scientists by the looks of this it seems that he is an exobiologist. Mitch once again says that this does not add up. The team continue on through the giant lab. On their way to Jepra, Dr. Rosenburg, Harold, Walter and Simins are in the Bullet Ship 2. Dr. Rosenburg asks how stable the Trans Warp Conduit is, Simins says its stable for now but it is only a type 3 Trans Warp Coil and we should not be pushing it this far. Harold says that Legoland is at war and it is their top priority to get help. Walter shouts that they are heading right into a Dimensional Anomalies. Simins says this is causing severe Interspace turbulence. Dr. Rosenburg orders them to disengage the Trans Warp Coil, Harold shouts that they can't, the console is not responding. Walter opens the hatch and goes down to the engine, he can't fix it. Suddenly Dr. Rosenburg shouts that he has done it, Simins says good work even though he has done nothing. Walter climbs out and looks down as he shuts the hatch, down there he sees The G-man. On the surface of Zeous the Battle Of Herotron was being waged. Many of Legolands soldiers had been killed along with lots of The Inquisitors Skalcilines. Daryl Sutton tells everyone to keep up the fighting, its going well they are winning. The fight carries on as all sorts of air and ground vehicles charge into combat with the strange beasts. Many of Legolands employees lie injured and dead in the casualty station, Daryl Sutton shouts that there efforts can not go to waste, their deaths can not be in vain, we must continue the fighting. On the NRA Invalid the small group keep walking. Luther has his Scanner out and says he has detected a lifesign a few meters in front of them. Mitch pulls out his 357 Magnum, Slick says he hopes Mitch's lucky gun can save them now. Dr. Rosenburg says that is going to come through the doorway right now. Suddenly a large Skalciline emerges from down a corridor, Mitch shoots at it. The creature dies. John examines it and says that there is something very strange about this monster. Luther asks what it is, he tells him that the Skalciline has traces of Celios Crystals in it. Slick says that it almost shares some of its DNA with the Crystallines. Mitch says that this does not make sense and that they must continue on. The group reach a command console and activate it. John says they can't get in its locked out. Mitch says not for long as he pulls out his EM Distributor and hacks in to it. Slick tells him to look through The Inquisitors personal logs. They all look at a file and say oh my god. Luther says we must inform James now. Bob tells James and Dave that they are only just winning the war but by the end they will of lost over half of our personnel. James says that is not good enough and that he is not prepared to let them all die to this maniac. The M2 gets a Communication Request from Mitch aboard the NRA Invalid, he tells them that they have some interesting new. John explains that that The Inquisitor does not care about Herotron all he wants is the core chemical X-530. Slick says that he had made his army some how on his ship, but the ship is not a war ship it is a science vessel. Luther says that he managed to lure Legoland to fight on Zeous as he army and ship does not have enough firepower to attack Legoland directly. James then says that he tricked us, the best option would have been to stay put at on Celios. Mitch says that somehow they are going to win the Battle Of Herotron and when they do they will get the chemical from the core and destroy Legoland. Bob says that there is something happening on the surface. Daryl Sutton communicates to James and says that the Skalcilines seem to be merging into a giant creature. He then says that this looks like this is the final wave and that this is one battle Legoland just can't win. Too be continued... Category:Legoland Episodes Season 2